No temas a la obscuridad
by Minosdelune
Summary: ¿Que sucedió tras la intensa mirada de Saori y Saga? Palabras que nadie escucho, antes de clavar la daga en su corazón. El sentir de Atenea y el dolor de Saga al ser el asesino declarado de Saori; porque aunque te digan lo contrario siempre te seguirás sintiendo culpable. . .


Primero que nada gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi otro fic, sin más lo de rigor: Nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece, es propiedad de Kurumada y Toei animation. No hago estos con fines de lucro, solo es un momento de ocio juvenil y reforzamiento de las artes gramaticales. Cualquier error ortográfico, sin sentido de lógica gramatical, les agradecería me corrigieran al respecto

**"No temas a la obscuridad"**

Sus miradas se cruzaron, verde contra esmeralda. Los pétalos jugaban burlonamente a su alrededor, restregándoles los hechos. Aunque los demás no se percataron en cuestión de segundos, ambos sostuvieron un intercambio doloroso. Saga lo sabía, era su deber como caballero protegiendo a la humanidad. Pero. . . . una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta ejecutarlo

_**-No temas a la obscuridad, déjame envolver tus frías manos con mis cálidos dedos. Susurrar en tu oído mi suplica mortal. Saga, ¿Deseas servir a tu Diosa? El tiempo llego, acepta el destino; por más obscuro que se vislumbre, siempre habrá un pequeño rayo en las penumbras**_

_-Viví mi vida como un errado durmiente, el tiempo para que sea más profunda a llegado. . . pero. . . aunque sé que el viaje final ha comenzado ¡No evitare la llama que quema mi corazón! Temo a la incertidumbre... a mi destino oscuro. . . me temo a mí mismo, Atenea_

_**-Solo observa bien. El destino se tejió en las manos de los caprichosos Dioses, egoístas y sin corazón. No temas. Pido tu cálido golpe para acercarme a los tentáculos de la inexorable muerte y, trascender. Mi corazón ha llorado por tu alma, sintiendo tu dolor. Saga ¿Acaso no confías en mí?. . . .Olvida las razones estas salen de sobra. En el infierno más horrible te levantaste y luchaste por mí, por ti, por todos. Hoy vuelve a luchar, no temas**_

_-Estos pétalos son lanzas envenenadas que cortan su piel sin piedad... Deseo cerrar mis ojos hasta la eternidad para no cumplir con la misión. Le juro que no temeré al destino e incertidumbre. . . No temeré a mí mismo, pero no me pida luchar para desgarrar el último resquicio de paz en mi alma. . . Atenea_

_**-Descansa tu alma en mis brazos. Derrama tus lágrimas. Estaré aquí sosteniendo tu alma para que no caiga. Solo se alcanza la paz proponiendo la guerra. Aquel que a visto el abismo en su profundidad sabrá como salir de el. Salta conmigo y envuélvete junto a mi en las profundidades, pues, de nueva cuenta nos alzaremos victoriosos. Ahora no te detengas, guía la daga al corazón. Bebe del éxtasis de las amargura y dolores contenidos. La redención solo se alcanza si cruzas la línea impuesta. El ayer se fue, solo queda cumplir el presente para forjar el futuro. Escúchame bien mi amado caballero, el perdón estuvo siempre pues jamás debí perdonarte nada. La muerte jugara conmigo y me invitara a seguirla, por eso, necesito que seas la luz que libere mi alma inmortal, seamos luz a seguir en la obscuridad. . . .**_

_-No puedo evitar el destino, ni regresar el tiempo lo sabemos. Me avergüenzo de este miedo. No existe manera de sanar mi alma… No cuando yo sostendré los últimos latidos de su vida mortal_

_**-Te prometo sustituir las lágrimas por paz. Jamás podrás salvarme del destino lleno de batallas sangrientas que pelean a mi lado. Abraza mi muerte como yo abrace la tuya; por favor, acompáñame al último combate**_

_-No abandonare su causa, ni su batalla. Aunque mí corazón este congelado, cumpliré con su deseo. Le enviaré mi cosmos dorado, atravesando la oscuridad, venciendo a la muerte. Esperaremos su llamado para desbastar con nuestras esperanzas, la oscuridad. . ._

**-Seré el Dios que abrase las causas perdidas, demoliendo las cadenas de la incertidumbre. Mi Ángel salvador libera mi forma y no te arrepientas. Ahora cumpliremos con nuestro destino**

La nívea piel cedió salpicando sangre divina sobre Saga. Cumplió con su misión, si, pero dolía. Ahora cargaría en sus brazos el cuerpo de la mortal llamada Saori; al llegar al Inframundo la Diosa despertaría. Nadie más debía saber que él, libero a Atenea de la mortalidad. Los pensamientos que intercambiaran en una intensa mirada serian olvidados por los mortales pero recordados en la eternidad. . . . .


End file.
